The Blackened Crest
The Blackened Crest, funded by Azeroth Inc, operates out of an island off the coast of Wetlands they have named Venture's End. They work alongside a group of Horde known as The Battered Hilt to help assist Azeroth, mostly through eliminating threats they find. Currently, they are having quite a lot of issues with a group known as The Order of the Stone, as well as void corruption within their own ranks. =History= ---- Walters and Redridge It all started in the logging camp. Here, a gnome mage by the name of H. Walters gathered a bunch of mercenaries with a flyer he'd spread around to help him take out an ominous threat involving a strange and elusive assassin. It was here that Alamie had her first run in with these rag-tags. This investigation led to Redridge where the investigation heightened. Sad news was given that Walters had blown himself up during an experiment and a void elf named Malevar arrived in his stead to lead the group. A dark energy had taken over Lakeshire and the surrounding mountains that needed investigating! So, as they questioned the townspeople, the guards, and even Alamie's own family they were eventually led across the lake to the ruins of Stonewatch. It was here that they came to a final battle with Walters himself. As he was not dead but had delved into dark magics and turned himself into a giant monstrosity. Upon his defeat, Redridge was returned to normal and the group was lead to Darkshire where they met a dead end not long before the Blackened Crest itself was established. Establishing the Crest A suitable base was necessary for the growing organization, and the perfect place was found for it: An island far from the coast of the Arathi Highlands and the Wetlands. Although it had been occupied before, it was abandoned, making the process of improving it easier. Upon arriving, the Crest's members dealt with an infestation of pirate hozen, who squatted on the island's fortifications. They were eventually dealt with, and the island was finally brought under Alliance control once more. This island eventually became known as Venture's End. The Order of the Stone After Alamie's rise to leadership within the Crest, reports started coming in about several interesting individuals on the island. Workers that once worked hard began to sabotage projects. Guards that once saw to keep order and peace were instigators of violence. They were small signs of a larger problem to come that no one took notice of before. That is until the body of a dead individual was found on Venture's End. Gathering two teams, Lorkuuf enlisted Cetlan to help him find these assassins - though several were found, a few escaped on a ship that was docked just outside of normal mooring range. Despite their efforts, they could not stop the enemies that retreated from them and came face to face with a threat that they early on identified as something called the Order of the Stone. They found them to radical idealists and cultists, working with perverting the elements and the natural order of things in order to gain power and destroy the Crest. They tried subterfuge by playing on the fact that at the time, Alamie had not yet grown into a strong leader. With those plans failed, they turned to a full out assault. Several mages made effort to summon waves of the Order's forces on the island, breaching the gates into their home. Again, a valiant defense was emplaced to protect their home and with the enemy repelled, they moved forward into preparing an offensive. Knowing they could not handle the Order alone, the Crest chose to make an alliance with the Horde, despite the disapproval of their members, who had suffered due to the Horde's warmongering. The dwarf made plans, sent scouts, and discovered the Order had created a base on Theramore island, hiding in the ruins of the Mana bomb. Taking a group to the island, they uncovered the Order was attempting several rituals across the island and saw many monstrosities of all elements, and even of Azerite. It was there that Arlaovnas Gryphonstone's ultimate fate was found. Murdered by the Order and framed to make it look as though he left them, the mission had to be cut short - to give the dead proper burial, and to save the life of Alamie before she turned the whole island to ash. Following the mission, the Crest began research into the Order's usage of stone weapons and armor. The Order of the Stone has been quiet of late - the whispers of N'zoth likely creating more issue for them than they would like to admit... N'zoth's Influence After defeating a powerful member of the Order, and successfully retrieving a naturally-infused relic from the Eastern Plaguelands, Alamie was presented a new staff by her mentor, Morikal, seemingly out of accomplishment. A week passed, yet she could not remember what had happened since she took hold of it. Although she recovered, and later discovered someone was impersonating Morikal, the presence behind the staff had moved to a new target: Cetlan. In the throes of trauma, he knew he could not fight against it. Knowing his time was short, and his sanity draining, the warrior attempted to seek out those he knew; to Lorkuuf, he directed the dwarf to travel to Ulduar, to train under Hodir, in the manner of his titan-forged ancestors. But, the influence of N'zoth spread too quickly, and he soon fell to madness before he could reach anyone else. Amplified by the whispers in his head, he became consumed by his need to defend the Crest from both their Horde allies and the Order of the Stone, and almost attacked Alamie, following one mission, after she was grievously wounded; Morikal, enraged and battling for his own sanity, ordered Cetlan off the island for the safety of all. During a scouting mission in the Twilight Highlands, Lorkuuf and Lewind discovered the Order was utilizing the Twilight Hammer's territories to build their armies, with the invasion of the Black Empire providing them undisturbed time. However, when they investigated one of the large altars in the area, they found it was heavy with the presence of the void. It was here that the two were ambushed by a fully-corrupted Cetlan, who stabbed Lewind as he appeared before them; Lorkuuf fought him to a stand-still, using his newfound powers to delay the fallen warrior as they made their escape. With Lewind's spirit taken to the afterlife, the Crest agreed that the old Cetlan was dead, and the new follower of N'zoth had to be stopped. =The Council= ---- Alamie Danell Current leader of The Blackened Crest, Alamie hails from Lakeshire in Redridge. Originally she had sought to find her father - an elusive man she'd never met and had very little information to go on. In that journey she had a few run ins with a rag-tag group of mercenaries that took her in. Along the way with a short split from them she met Arlaovnas Gryphonstone and quickly developed a relationship that inevitably came to an end with his death. As he had integrated these mercenaries into the newly founded Blackened Crest and kept Alamie close during this time, the title of leader fell to her. Something she wasn't ready for but has fought to lead to her best ability. - Alive. Arlaovnas Gryphonstone Former and founding leader of The Blackened Crest. During a scouting mission in the Ruins of Theramore, where the Crest was preparing a ritual of unknown potential, Gryphonstone's corpse was discovered by Alamie, Lorkuuf, Cetlan, and Pepbut. Mangled and brutally broken, he was returned home and given a proper burial. - Deceased. Lorkuuf Coallash A dwarf with a cheerful disposition and a temper to counter, he joined the Crest based purely on coincidence, pledging himself to the betterment of Azeroth. His axes sing through the air as he goes to war, and his laughs are among the loudest when at rest. He became a council member after Arlaovnas' death and takes care of most of the militaristic affairs of the Blackened Crest. - Alive Lewind Wolfsblood Founding council member and group founder, in general. A former mercenary huntress. This Night Elf has the temperament of a very angry Dwarf, most of the time. In a relationship with Stellwrath. She was a pivotal member until she was killed by a possessed Cetlan. However, she may not be and gone as people currently believe... - Deceased. Cetlan Testrom Originally drawn into the Blackened Crest as an uptight human warrior, Cetlan made friends with those around him, especially Barlenne Aberdeen, eventually becoming a member of the council. Although at odds with the Battered Hilt, and with those who tolerated their presence, he put the Crest's mission before his own views. However, he fell under the influence of N'zoth, and in his madness, killed Lewind. Currently, he remains a threat to both the Alliance and Horde. - Alive. Barlenne Aberdeen Was originally recruited into the Crest by a close cousin of Gryphonstone. Previously a tavern hopper that would put on shows with beer-bending, she took interest in helping this group recruit members - including Cetlan Testrom of which she grew very fond of. Over time she took more of an active role in the Crest and helps out wherever she can. The resident Tidespeaker is currently training in shamanism and dealing with the fall of her beloved Cet. - Alive. Add whoever!!! =Recruitment= ---- Write something about recruitment ICly here!!!! Category:Uncategorized